


Severed Shadows

by HissHex



Series: JonPeter Week [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hunt!Jon, M/M, dark!Peter, mentioned childhood bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 3 of JonPeter Week - Power swap & HidingPeter hides from a fearsome creatureJon hunts down his dumbass partner
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonPeter Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: JonPeter Week 2021





	Severed Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect "powerswap" probably meant lonely!Jon and Beholding!Peter but that concept does not spark joy so I didn't go for that

Pitch black mist swirled around the figure’s boots and up around his body, shrouding him in a deep shadow just in time for the Hunter to stalk past. He watched as his pursuer pried open a door, moving to go inside and he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped past his hand. The Hunter went still, turning slowly as it's cat-like yellow eyes traced over the shadows where Peter was hiding. 

Peter had always felt safe in the dark, even as far back as his early childhood, hiding from his family in the shadowy, unused rooms of Moorland House. He could always depend on the darkness to shroud his form and keep him away from others. But this Hunter knew he was here, not able to see him exactly but that was only a matter of time. He watched a grin slip over the face of his Hunter as the other man slowly slinked forward to where Peter had plastered himself against the wall. His Hunter's eyes searching the deep shadows for a hint of his prey. Peter held his breath as those yellow eyes settled right onto him. A clawed hand reached into the shadows and as soon as it made contact with him, Peter felt the dark mist fade away from his form. The claws pricked at his arm through his coat as his Hunter moved forward to pin him against the wall.  Sharp eyes and sharper teeth looked at him in glee.

** "Got you" **

Jon, similarly, had found his own calling in childhood. Used to being the prey of larger, meaner bullies, Jon was quite eager to pick up the self-defense book that his grandmother had found in her search to keep him occupied. He flicked past the bookplate and began reading. What began as a subtle urge to stand up for himself, twisted and turned and grew into an obsession with hunting down those same bullies. As a child, his bullies had hurt him but done no real damage, unfortunately, Jon did not extend to them the same courtesy, news reports of wild animal attacks that made a warm bloom of pride each time he heard of it. 

He had met Peter two years before, hunting down the man's ex-husband of all things. Peter had warned him that Elias was a little out of Jon's league but had, for a reason unknown to Jon, asked him out for coffee. A friendship that grew as Peter pointed out the less dangerous of the avatars he knew (and didn't particularly like) and Jon mauled whoever had made the poor decision to irritate Peter. 

Jon stared up at the man he had pinned to a wall, Peter a little flushed from fear but still smirking at his Hunter. Jon stretched up, snapping playfully at Peter's wandering hands before pressing in for a kiss. This was one of Jon's favourite games, Peter could be so hard to find when he didn't want to be, Jon supposed he was lucky that there was nothing Peter loved more than to be found by Jon. So invested in the kiss, Jon overbalanced slightly, Peter's arms reaching out to stabilise him, the only thing stopping Jon from falling over completely. Peter chuckled, pulling his Hunter to him more securely.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

  
  



End file.
